


Day 1

by Drapetomania



Series: Ace/Sterekweek 2020 [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Asexual Character, Asexual Derek Hale, BAMF Stiles, Established Relationship, Jennifer Blake is the Darach, M/M, saving derek, she uses magic to get Derek to her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:20:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27375592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drapetomania/pseuds/Drapetomania
Summary: The non-con is for the implied magical spell the darach uses!1st day of Sterekweek-2020 and Acesterekweek on Tumblr.Prompt: Scene Stealer; Grey (and more)-"Oh, Derek," Jennifer sighs. "If only there was someone who loved you."
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Ace/Sterekweek 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1999732
Kudos: 123





	Day 1

Cool fingers make contact with Derek's chin and lift it up. He can't suppress a shiver and whimpers as the minute movement tears through the large wound down the front of his torso.

Jennifer smiles at him but it feels almost as cold as her touch. He doesn't really know what she's doing here, why she's in his apartment. Everything is a little grey and all he knows is that he isn't healing.

Is this when death finally comes for him?

"Big, bad alpha but you're powerless," she says and smiles.

Derek slowly feels the ice creeping into his veins.

"Oh, Derek," Jennifer sighs. "If only there was someone who loved you."

She chuckles and pulls away, leaving Derek to slump. He tries to pull himself together, warm honeydew eyes flashing through his memory.

"B-but Stiles-"

Jennifer laughs. "Ah, Stiles. Mieczysław Stilinski. He's the one truly running the place around here, isn't he? I was almost threatened by him for a second there. But…"

She's paced a few steps in front of Derek and now turns back to tower over him again.

"What, you think he still wants you? Don't you think that in the back of that smart little brain of his he's figured out how pathetic you are? I mean, especially now after you've come running to me. You don't really think he's going to take you back after you betrayed him, do you?"

Her gaze bores into him like a maggot. He feels his strength leaving him, whereas Jennifer stands flourishing in front of him, even her hair flouncing.

"What do you think he'll say when he finds out you don't have it in you to fulfill any of his desires? Especially the relationship stuff. You in bed." She laughs. "You'll never be enough for anyone."

The loft door slams with a force strong enough Derek's sure he sees sparks flying.

"Wrong again!" Stiles declares loudly, whipping up his bat in one hand, the other pointing daringly. "You're a fucking moron."

That's when the scene before Derek erupts into a blurred frenzy. There's many more insults flying from Stiles' mouth with the same speed of his bat. Derek wasn't sure why he still used it when he had his magical spark. Maybe as a tool to harness his powers of fire.

It doesn't matter.

In the end, all's well and good when Stiles' face clears in his view.

"Hey," he says, hand warm at the back of Derek's neck. Grounding. 

"You know I love you, right? No matter what. There's no love potion from any old hag that can come between us. I can assure you of that. Also, I don't care if you're asexual or anything and never want to do it. You're perfect and more than enough and worthy and I fucking love you, okay?"

Derek breathes.

"Okay."


End file.
